Nova Vida Novo Amor!
by Maluada Black
Summary: Gina queria mudar.... Mal sabia ela que a mudança às vezes não é tão boa! Principalmente quando se muda de amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Declarações sobre a fanfiction.**

**Declaração:**

Nenhum personagem da J.K.Rowling me pertence. Estou apenas utilizando deles para escrever essa fanfiction; que não tem fins lucrativos.

Qualquer coisa em comum com outras fics, é mera coincidência...

**Para os leitores:**

Gostaria muito de receber os comentários de vocês, mas acima de tudo, adoro e-mails, então à quem puder me mandar eu serei eternamente grata.

Como eu não tenho rumo certo para essa fic, gostaria de dizer que todas as sugestões serão bem vindas, e eu tentarei coloca-las na estória. Por exemplo, se alguém nunca viu algo em alguma fic, e queria que acontecesse, é só me enviar um e-mail (nesse caso só e-mail, para ninguém ficar sabendo o que vai acontecer!) me especificando tudo, que eu ficarei muito feliz.

**Para os escritores:**

Os escritores que lerem essa estória e quiserem que eu indique em notas da autora a sua fic, é só me pedir que eu leio e indico com muito prazer.

**Sobre a fanfic:**

O começo da estória está um pouco tediante, mas eu achei que antes que Draco pudesse se apaixonar por Gina, ela deveria passar por uma transformação. Não levem em consideração a Gina do quinto livro, mas algumas coisas que aconteceram na Ordem da Fênix não serão completamente ignoradas nessa fic.

Essa fanfiction tem duas fases:

Primeira: Durante os anos em Hogwarts: **Nova Vida... Novo Amor!**

Segunda: Pós-Hogwarts: **Two Hearts: One Soul.**

**Músicas e Poesias:**

Eu colocarei durante os capítulos trechos de músicas e poesias; nem sempre eu coloco o nome do autor, porque as vezes eu esqueço, mas quem quiser que eu mande por e-mail, a poesia ou a música, inteira é só me pedir.

**Bom é só isso, sei que a maioria do pessoal nem vai ler essas informações sobre a fic, então vamos ao que interessa. Boa leitura.**

**Beijocas estaladas Malu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: Gina?... Não, Virgínia!**

Duas moças conversavam em um quarto cor-de-rosa pequenino, uma delas Gina Weasley, conhecida por seus cabelos vermelho fogo, agora presos em um coque.

Gina era alta, 1.70 , magra, já com formas de uma moça de 15 anos, mas seu rosto mostrava tanta ingenuidade e inocência que dariam 10 anos à ela.

A outra Tessy Molkes, uma mulher de seus 22 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, baixinha. Seu aspecto era angelical devido aos seus cabelos totalmente enrolados, e seus traços delicados...

Sabe Tessy, o Gui não podia ter escolhido uma namorada melhor! Você é incrível...

Ai Gina... -exclamou a moça vermelha, depois de um tempo em silêncio ela continuou -Eu não gostava muito de pessoas mais novas, porque elas normalmente tem cabeça de criança ainda, e pensam como tal, mas você é realmente diferente, você tem a cabeça no lugar...

Er... Obrigado - foi a vez de Gina ficar vermelha - Mas... Só você pensa assim. Todos acham que eu sou uma criança, me chamam de Gininha, Ginazinha, Gina e outros apelidos infantis; me tratam como se eu ainda tivesse 10 anos, eu queria que eles me enxergassem como a moça de 15 anos que sou...

Desculpa eu comentar isso Gina, mas você tem corpo de mulher, pensa como uma, mas o seu rosto...

Eu já tentei mudar, mas nunca consigo!

Eu nunca te vi de cabelo solto, você sempre usa esse coque, isso fica muito estranho em você, por que você nunca solta o cabelo? -indagou Tessy, aproveitando a oportunidade para desvendar aquele mistério.

Eu...tenho... -Gina procurou as palavras corretas, mas só uma definia o que ela sentia -Vergonha!

Vergonha? -surpreendeu-se a outra jovem.

É, vergonha, todos conhecem um Weasley pelos cabelos vermelhos, e ficam comentando, tirando sarro de mim… Eu queria esconde-los um pouco, por isso eu faço coque.

Gina, que besteira, seus cabelos são lindos, você é linda, se você quer realmente mudar tem que começar por dentro! Em seus pensamentos você tem que se orgulhar de quem é, e de como é, não ter vergonha.

Posso te pedir uma coisa? -perguntou Gina apreensiva.

Claro!

Você poderia me ajudar a mudar, quero dizer, você é uma moça rica, elegante, sabe como se comportar, como pensar, como se vestir, e todas essas coisas... Mas você é simpática, e não é metida, e eu gostaria que você me ensinasse como ser assim.

Claro que eu te ensino Gina. Olha só, você acabou de chegar de Hogwarts, tem dois meses de férias, tempo suficiente para mudar.

Mas, como você vai me ensinar essas coisas aqui, sabe, os meus irmãos vão pegar no meu pé e tudo mais.

Não se preocupe Gina, é o seguinte: o Gui, o Carlinhos e eu vamos passar um tempo lá no Egito, eu posso te levar com a gente. Então no fim das férias eu posso te levar para a Paris Bruxa, para fazermos compras, e mudarmos um pouco seu visual também.

Jura? -Gina não acreditava ainda em seus próprios ouvidos, se havia algo que ela nunca imaginava que um dia poderia conhecer era a Paris Bruxa -Será que meus pais deixam?

Deixa comigo Gina, eu convenço os dois, vai arrumando suas coisas que nós partimos hoje a noite... -Quando Tessy chegou na porta parou subitamente e virou-se para Gina -Quase que eu me esqueci do seu presente. -e então entregou uma caixinha rosa.

Obrigada -Gina abriu a caixa, era um Diário lindo, era vinho com o nome de Gina gravado em dourado, as folhas eram todas douradas com desenhos em vinho, além do diário, tinha uma caneta também cor vinho. -É lindo.

Eu sei que você não gosta muito de diários, mas este é confiável, a caneta serve para você registrar momentos, as instruções estão na última página do diário, depois que você fizer tudo que manda, ela some.

Obrigada de novo, é maravilhoso.

Não foi nada.

Tessy saiu do quarto de Gina enquanto esta arrumava cuidadosamente e alegremente suas coisas!

Todos esperavam ansiosos a volta da caçula Weasley, a única menina e criança da casa.

Pelo menos era o que todos esperavam. Depois de muita conversa Tessy conseguiu convencer de que Gina ficaria em boas mãos e que nada iria acontecer, pois os irmãos dela não deixariam. Diante de tais argumentos e alguns outros acrescentados pela própria Gina, conseguiram viajar. Iriam passar dois meses no Egito. Mas ninguém sabia, até o momento, o motivo da súbita vontade de Gina ir viajar. Logo saberiam…

Da lareira da Toca começava a sair fumaça, esse era o sinal de que Gina estava chegando. Todos presentes, inclusive Harry e Hermione, se alvoroçaram, esperando a chegada da jovem.

Uma moça de capa azul marinho com toca apareceu da lareira, logo depois de limpa-la, ela a tirou, o que causou grande surpresa em todos que ao mesmo tempo gritaram:

Gina?

A moça calmamente respondeu:

Gina não... Virgínia!

**Notas da autora:** Oi gente, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e que me enviem e-mails falando o que acharam, pode ser qualquer tipo de crítica construtiva, falando mal , bem, mas falem. O próximo capítulo, vai contar tudo que aconteceu com a Gina... ops... Virgínia nesses dois meses, e acreditem ela ficou realmente linda...  
O próximo capítulo: **Mudanças...**

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II: Mudanças...**

**Notas da autora:** Esse capítulo conta o que a Gina fez até chegar n'A Toca depois de 2 meses. Espero que gostem…

Gina não se continha de felicidade. Mesmo tendo arrumado suas malas antes da resposta dos pais, ela não estava muito confiante que eles a deixariam partir para o Egito. Mas deixaram. Depois da família inteira assegurar que ela ficaria bem, eles deixaram.

Finalmente ela iria mudar, se tornar uma mulher, deixar de ser criança. Queria surpreender, queria parecer mais crescida, deixar sua insegurança de criança de lado, parar de chorar, tomar decisões sem desconfiar de si mesma. E ela estava disposta à tudo para isso.

Quando chegaram ao Egito (Gui e Carlinhos aparatando, e Tessy fazendo companhia à Gina no Pó de Flú) as duas moças se trancaram no quarto que dividiriam do hotel.

Era um hotel trouxa, porém muito luxuoso. Por fora era todo branco, com detalhes em azul marinho; por dentro a mesma decoração se repetia elegantemente pela recepção, pela sala de jogos e pelo restaurante.

Quando Gina entrou no quarto, ela não se conteve: soltou um _"Huau"_ e ficou parada olhando atentamente todos os detalhes do quarto. As paredes eram brancas, exceto por uma -na qual as cabeceiras das duas camas eram encostadas- tinha uma textura dourada/amarela envelhecida. Os móveis eram todos em marfim; as cortinas, os enfeites, as almofadas e o sofá de cama eram todos em amarelo mostarda, para combinar com a textura. O banheiro seguia a mesma decoração do quarto: era todo branco, com os detalhes em amarelo mostarda. Porém a surpresa de Gina foi interrompida pela voz doce e suave de Tessy, que se divertia com a cara que Gina fazia ao olhar para as coisas:

Primeira lição -falou a moça, entre risinhos -não fique tão surpresa com o desconhecido, sem ofender, você fica parecendo aquelas crianças quando descobrem alguma coisa nova.

Ah claro… Mas é tudo tão lindo, nunca vi nada assim...

Você tem que demonstrar firmeza -dizia Tessy com uma falsa voz de professora -Mesmo quando se surpreender com algo, tente não demonstrar. Guarde para você, e continue o que estava fazendo, por exemplo, continue andando.

Certo -animou-se Gina.

Assim que se fala! Agora, vem me ajudar com as roupas e com as coisas, porque eu também sou filha de Merlim, e não consigo fazer tudo sozinha.

Tô indo.

As duas ficaram a noite toda arrumando os armários. Tessy poderia ter usado magia, mas não quis, insistiu em olhar todas as roupas de Gina. Depois de terminarem, estavam exaltas e dormiram, literalmente, como duas pedras.

No dia seguinte as duas acordaram muito animadas, Gui e Carlinhos não ficariam com elas, eles tinham ido ao Egito para uma missão, da qual as duas desconheciam; então diante dos fatos, teriam a liberdade que desejassem.

Bom dia Gina! -cumprimentou uma animada Tessy, de cabelos totalmente bagunçados, e com o rosto inchado.

Ah, Bom dia Tessy. Dormiu bem?

Dormi sim, obrigada.

Tessy foi ao banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal, depois voltou para o quarto, onde Gina se encontrava.

Solta o cabelo!

Como? -surpreendeu-se Gina com a súbita ordem.

Solta o cabelo.

Tá bom. -Gina soltou os cabelos, que já estavam arrumados no seu habitual coque. Os cabelos eram de um vermelho tão vivo, que não daria para se confundir: era uma Weasley.

Gina, quanto tempo faz que você não corta o cabelo? -Tessy apontava para os longuíssimos cabelos vermelhos, que batiam abaixo da cintura.

Ah, uns 5 anos, aproveitei que meus cabelos crescem rápido, para deixar eles compridos.

Estou vendo que essas férias serão muito interessantes...

Finalmente havia chego o dia de Gina ir a Paris bruxa, ela que queria completar a mudança, estava mais do que ansiosa. As aulas, daqueles praticamente dois meses, surtiram efeito, sua aparência era de pura tranqüilidade, enquanto em sua cabeça turbilhavam pensamentos. Apesar dessa aparência lhe causar um efeito mais maduro, ela não gostava muito de esconder o que sentia, se sentia como... Como... Um _Malfoy_.

Seus cabelos estavam agora soltos, e não mais em coque. Sua pele branca como leite, estava visivelmente muito bronzeada, o que seria quase impossível de acontecer com uma branquinha, isso é claro, se elas não fossem bruxas. Tessy havia preparado uma poção para ficarem bronzeadas sem terem manchas, e para a cor durar muito mais tempo. Mas a parte mais importante dessa mudança foram seus pensamentos, os seus atos; agora ela estava confiante, aprendera a gostar muito mais dela do que gostava. Agora seria a parte final, a que todos veriam com facilidade, e com certeza a que todos comentariam: era o visual.

Está pronta?

Estou! -respondeu Gina firmemente.

Então vamos?

Claro.

Elas foram então para a mágica Paris bruxa. Durante o caminho até o hotel bruxo que ficariam em Paris, fizeram planos para aquela última semana de férias. Estava tudo certo. Gina faria um curso de etiqueta bruxa, um curso de maquiagem, e um curso de feitiços e poções de beleza, durante essa semana. Além é claro, de comprar roupas, mudar o corte de cabelo, e tudo o que fosse necessário...

Enfim chegara o dia da partida, ou melhor, da volta para casa, e isso ela faria sozinha. Estava diferente, mais vaidosa, e seu rosto dizia que Gina tinha realmente mudado. Suas feições, embora ainda delicadas, não traziam mais sardas, nem o rosto limpo, usava uma maquiagem leve, combinando com a cor dos seus olhos, que nesses últimos anos mudaram do chocolate para o mel. Ela usava uma capa azul marinho com capuz para não sujar sua roupa nova, nem seu rosto e cabelo. Era a hora.

Está na hora Gina!

Obrigada por tudo Tessy.

Não foi nada… -Tessy fez um esforço para não chorar -…faria tudo de novo por você.

Me deseja sorte?

Sorte... embora eu saiba que não precise! -animou-se Tessy

Tchau!

Depois de se despedirem com um beijo e um abraço, Gina colocou o capuz, pegou suas malas, e jogou o pó sobre a lareira:

A Toca!

Em dois minutos estava na frente de sua família, limpou sua roupa, tomou coragem e tirou lentamente a capa. O que aconteceu depois foi mais do que esperado por Gina, todos fizeram cara de espanto e perguntaram se era ela mesma:

Gina?

A moça calmamente respondeu:

Gina não... Virgínia!

**Notas da autora:** Eu me empolguei um pouco no capítulo P . Desculpem por não contar tudo que aconteceu no Egito e em Paris, faz parte. Bom, o quarto do hotel foi inspirado no meu quarto, onde eu escrevi esse capítulo. O bronzeado da Gina aconteceu porque eu criei essa fic tomando sol. Espero que tenham gostado, mandem E-mails. Logo, logo, vai Ter interação D/G. D 

O próximo capítulo: **"Que garota é essa?"**

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III: Que garota é essa?**

Gina terminou de tirar sua capa, dobrou-a e colocou-a elegantemente sobre o braço esquerdo.

Mostrava agora sua linda roupa, uma roupa bruxa. Um lindo vestido azul celeste, de manga falsa, acinturado, que lhe ia até os pés, sendo um pouco menor que a capa que tirou. Usava uma sandália de salto médio preta.

Gininha querida, o que houve com você? -choramingou a Senhora Weasley, vendo o novo visual de sua filha.

Mãe, não houve nada, só que a Tessy me levou até a Paris bruxa, e me fez mudar um pouco de aparência -Gina não iria simplesmente falar para a mãe o que tinha acontecido, iria ser sincera em algumas coisas. Não mentiria, só omitiria **(N/A: isso não é um bom exemplo)**.

Tentando fugir do assunto, vendo que seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione estavam de boca aberta, começou a reclamar da recepção pouco calorosa:

Pensei que sentiriam minha falta, mas pelo que estou vendo não fiz falta alguma. Não recebi nenhum abraço...!

Óh querida, não diga uma coisa dessas! -emocionou-se Molly -Venha cá minha princesinha, deixa eu te dar um abraço. -completou abraçando e beijando Gina fortemente.

Os outros na sala fizeram o mesmo. Os gêmeos elogiaram muito Gina. Harry que desde o ano anterior se tornara amigo, recebeu-a com um beijo e um abraço também.

Depois foi a vez de Arthur, que chegara um pouco depois de Gina, e boquiabriu-se quando soube que a garota na sua sala era a sua pequenina Gina:

Quem é esta linda jovem Molly? Gina não chegou ainda? -indagou o Senhor Weasley.

Como a vira de costas Arthur não reconheceu sua filha. Já que esta estava com os cabelos em um tom de vinho, e não mais vermelho vivo; e também estavam agora muito bem cortados, um corte arredondado onde a parte da frente batia nos ombros e a de trás na cintura, e soltos, com belos cachos nas pontas.

Pai que saudades... -virou-se de repente a garota ao ouvir a voz de Arthur, indo de encontro ao mesmo e abraçando-o.

Gininha querida?... Meu Merlim o que fizeram com você?

Nada pai, só resolvi mudar um pouco meu visual. Por quê, não gostou? -apelou.

Ah filha... claro que gostei. Nossa você está lindíssima, cresceu bastante heim?...

Depois de uma longa conversa com seus pais e seus irmãos, na mesa do jantar, sobre a sua viagem, Gina trancou-se no quarto com Hermione.

Ai Gina, me conta tudo... -a amiga perguntava com tal curiosidade que Gina por um momento não reconheceu Hermione.

Já contei Mi... no jantar! -Gina sabia que poderia confiar à amiga tudo, enrolou-a só para vê-la mais curiosa.

Eu não sou burra Gina… -_"essa é a Hermione que conheço" _pensou -…achei muito estranha essa sua súbita vontade de ir ao Egito com seus irmãos e Tessy, sei que você foi fazer algo lá que não nos contou.

Ah Mi... Não deu para contar para você, foi tudo muito em cima da hora -explicou-se ao ver a cara emburrada da amiga -mas você está certa, fui fazer algo que não contei a vocês.

Conta logo! -pediu Hermione desfazendo a cara emburrada.

Sabe, eu pensei muito em Hogwarts, percebi que as pessoas que me conheciam, e até as que não me conheciam, me tratavam como um bebê ou uma criancinha. Não quero isso para mim Mi , quero viver de acordo com a idade que tenho, não quero ser tratada nem como criança, nem como uma adulta; sou moça, tenho 15 anos… Depois que o Malfoy cantarolou aquele poeminha que escrevi à Harry no meu primeiro ano, vi que apesar de eu ter sentido mudanças em mim, os outros não as perceberam.

O que eu não entendo Gina, é por quê você foi para o Egito? -perguntou uma vidrada Hermione.

Conversei com Tessy no dia que parti, falei para ela o que sentia. Pedi ajuda, e ela aceitou me ajudar. Então perguntei aonde iríamos fazer isso, disse à ela que meus irmãos não nos deixariam em paz. Na realidade eu sabia que se continuasse aqui ninguém iria perceber minha mudança. Não percebemos o quanto as pessoas mudam enquanto convivemos diariamente com elas. Então Tessy me propôs ir ao Egito, e fui.

Como foi lá? -excitou-se Hermione, essa era a parte que queria realmente saber.

Foi maravilhoso - os olhos de Gina brilharam intensamente - no Egito eu passei por um processo de reflexão. Refleti sobre a minha vida, decidi o que queria que mudasse, o que ficaria, o que iria embora… E passei por algumas mudanças no comportamento também.

"Mas o que eu adorei Mi foi Paris… Ai Paris -suspirou -Tudo tão lindo, aprendi tantas coisas, estou ótima em feitiços e poções de beleza. Fora todas as roupas lindíssimas que Tessy comprou para mim, te mostro amanhã…

Que horas são? -perguntou de repente Mione.

Uma da madrugada -respondeu olhando o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama.

Ai, por Merlim, já está tarde. Terminamos de conversar amanhã. E você Gina, vai me mostrar TODAS as coisas que comprou por lá.

Claro Mi… Nossa eu tô cansada mesmo.

É melhor dormimos agora. -nisso deu um bocejo demorado -Boa Noite Gina.

Boa Noite Mi. -desejou virando-se de lado na cama, pensando em como seriam as coisas quando chegasse em Hogwarts.

Assim adormeceu.

O dia de partir para Hogwarts chegou. Três dias após Gina chegar de viagem, iria partir novamente.

Mas agora para sua segunda casa, que era tão, ou mais, importante que a Toca. Não que sua casa não fosse aconchegante ou acolhedora, mas Hogwarts era diferente, era mágica, fascinadora. Além do fato de Gina querer ver como as pessoas a tratariam.

Não queria ser popular, não mesmo! Com certeza não gostaria de ninguém cuidando de sua vida. Gostava muito de sua amiga Ágata, mas mesmo assim, amava os momentos que podia ficar sozinha e escrever seus poemas, seus romances, seus pensamentos, no qual colocava seus sentimentos, suas idéias. Sempre tão diferente dos outros, usava seu tempo livre para pensar. Achava graça de ser tão contrária aos outros. Era capaz de que se todos fossem para a esquerda, somente ela fosse para a direita.

Gostava disso nela, pensava por sua própria cabeça, não usava as idéias dos outros, nem fazia o que todos queriam apenas para que gostassem dela. Poderia viver completamente só que não se importaria. Ter amigos era excelente, porém não precisava necessariamente deles para viver.

Todos iriam à Estação, através de um carro que misteriosamente Arthur Weasley arrumou. Depois de alguns feitiços, o carro estava pronto para aconchegar todos, inclusive Fred e Jorge que os acompanhariam para _"assegurar que ninguém daria em cima de Gina"_, de acordo com eles.

Um tempo depois, lá estavam eles na estação. Se despediram, e depois entraram no trem.

Gina você vai ficar com a gente? -perguntou Hermione quando Harry e Rony entraram em uma cabine vazia.

Não, vou procurar a Ágata. Tudo bem pra você?

Claro… Mas vê se aparece por aqui mais tarde. -sorriu a menina, agora de cabelos totalmente lisos, devido a uma poção que Gina lhe ensinou.

Certo! Tchau Mi… Tchau garotos! -despediu-se enfiando a cabeça dentro da cabine, antes de virar-se e trombar com alguém no corredor.

Olhou rápido para a pessoa que trombou com ela, a fim de desculpar-se. Mas quando viu quem era mudou rapidamente de idéia.

Olha por onde anda Malfoy! -gritou, mesmo sabendo que a culpa era dela e não dele.

Draco olhou-a de cima a baixo. _"Não a reconheço"_, pensava ele, enquanto analisava cada pedacinho da moça.

Seus cabelos hoje estavam lisos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, apenas com dois fios caindo sobre a face. Vestia uma saia que batia nos joelhos, de cor dourada clara, com uma blusa de manga três quartos da mesma cor da saia, mas com um efeito lindo de detalhes vermelhos. Uma roupa totalmente _Grifinória_.

Até os sapatos combinavam por serem vermelhos, e com um salto relativamente alto, que a deixava mais ou menos da mesma altura de Malfoy. Sua maquiagem estava levemente mais forte. Não usava sombra, apenas lápis preto e rímel, e na boca um gloss rosado.

Gina foi embora antes mesmo que Malfoy pudesse perguntar quem ela era.

Que garota é essa? -indagou para seus dois inseparáveis capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, que deram de ombros.

Gina seguiu tranqüila pelo corredor do expresso, apesar de ter se incomodado com a lenta análise de Malfoy sobre ela.

Garoto abusado... - resmungava ela pelo corredor -... pelo menos deve ter ficado claro que sou grifinória.

Foi encontrar sua amiga em uma das últimas cabines, ela estava sozinha.

Oi Ágata! -cumprimentou Gina entrando repentinamente na cabine, sob o olhar espantado da outra moça.

Erg... Quem é voc... GINA? -boquiabriu-se a jovem de curtos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Eu mesma Táta... -riu Gina da cara espantada de sua amiga. Mesmo com aquela cara, olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta, ficava linda, uma das meninas mais bonitas que já viu. Mesmo assim Ágata recusava-se a andar com o grupinho _"star"_ da Grifinória.

O que houve com você? -perguntou depois de ter se recuperado do susto, indicando o banco para Gina sentar e sentando-se à sua frente.

Gina observou a amiga por um instante. Será que deveria contar-lhe?

_"Claro Gina, não seja idiota, ela sempre te apoiou em tudo, aliás ela e a Mione são suas únicas e melhores amigas"_, repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Eu tive uma ajuda da namorada do meu irmão para mudar um pouco o visual e...

Um POUCO?

Certo. BASTANTE o visual. Mas me diz o que você achou? -Gina agora estava preocupada da amiga não ter gostado de sua mudança e ter ficado brava por ela não ter contado nada a respeito. -Você gostou?

Seu eu gostei?... Ah Gina. Eu A-DO-REI. Ficou ótimo! Não. Maravilhoso! -disse ao mesmo tempo que abriu um sorriso.

Obrigado Táta. Sabia que eu te adoro? -Gina também abriu um grande sorriso depois da resposta da amiga.

Sabia. E eu também te adoro. Principalmente quando você sorri . -realmente Ágata gostava quando Gina sorria, gostava ainda mais pelo fato de Gina ter a qualidade de falar e ao mesmo tempo sorrir.

E então como foram suas férias?...

As duas passaram metade da viagem conversando. Só pararam quando deu a hora de Ágata, nomeada monitora, fazer sua inspeção pelos corredores.

Gina foi para a cabine de seu irmão, Harry e Hermione.

Conversaram tranqüilos até o momento que não tardaria a chegar, ou melhor, a visita que não tardaria a chegar.

Olhem se não é o Potter perfeito... -zombou uma voz extremamente fria vinda da porta da cabine.

Ah... Pensei que não viria hoje Malfoy. -retrucou Harry no mesmo tom frio e irônico de voz.

Com saudades de mim Potter? -retrucou divertido.

Desculpe por te decepcionar Malfoy, mas não estava com o mínimo de saudades. -os outros três riram.

No mesmo instante Malfoy olhou para os demais ocupantes da cabine. Passou de Hermione para Rony, e de Rony para Gina. Seus olhos pararam na moça que o encarava com olhar debochado.

Temos sangue novo no pedaço. -informou para seus capangas.

Foi a vez de Gina:

É... realmente sou mais nova que você. A não ser que... -fez uma cara pensativa, depois contou nos dedos -...é... , se você estiver falando da idade de nascimento sou mais nova . Agora, não diria o mesmo da idade mental, porque aí sou certamente mais velha que você. -momentaneamente Malfoy perdeu o rebolado.

Quem é essa garota? - perguntou (ou seria ordenou que falasse?) bruscamente para Harry.

Os outros da cabine riram, menos Gina que se manteve séria.

Do que estão rindo, imbecis? -vociferou o garoto de olhos azul-acizentados.

Bom Malfoy, acho que eles estão rindo porque um _Malfoy_ nunca esqueceria um _Weasley_. -começou Gina, calma, mas irônica.

Nunca mesmo. Só pelas roupas de Segunda mão e os cabelos vermelhos é possível se destinguir um _Weasley_. -cuspiu a última palavra.

Bom ... Ma-Mal-foy, sinto lhe info-for -mar que vo-você não é pe-per-feito. -disse Rony que gaguejava, por causa da falta de ar que as gargalhadas lhe causaram.

Ele levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto de tanto rir, e encarou a irmã. Essa também o encarava. _"O que eu disse de tão engraçado?"_ -perguntava-se mentalmente ela, enquanto Malfoy a fitava furioso.

Então deixa eu me apresentar Malfoy, -disse a moça ainda sentada, de braços cruzados e ar entediado -Virgínia Weasley!

Você? A pirralha Weasley? -surpreendeu-se, mas logo em seguida retomou sua pose e continuou -Era de se esperar por estar com gente dessa laia, aliás você FAZ parte dessa laia. Tenho mais o que fazer...

Virou-se e saiu andando, com seus dois capangas atrás como carrapatos.

O resto da viagem foi rápida. Gina e Ágata se trocaram um pouco antes do Expresso parar.

As pessoas do trem se surpreendiam quando Gina falava que era ela. Claro que as pessoas mais atentas perceberam que era ela, mas muitas não acreditaram nem depois dela mesma confirmar.

O trem parou. Todos desceram e entraram nas carruagens. Não passou muito tempo e já podiam avistar o castelo.

Desceram das carruagens e se dirigiram diretamente para o Salão Principal.

Todos aguardavam ansiosos o banquete que viria depois da seleção. Reparem no DEPOIS da seleção.

O chapéu seletor cantou sua música, e todos os alunos foram selecionados para uma das quatro casa de Hogwarts: Lufa-lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória. Incrivelmente a Sonserina, que era a casa que menos recebia gente, esse ano havia superado todas as outras casas. Mas enfim, quem se importaria com a Sonserina diante daquele maravilhoso e apetitoso banquete...

Todos comeram muito. Com tanta vontade e apetite que alguém de fora afirmaria que aqueles alunos nunca viram comida na vida. Na realidade a saudade que aquela comida causava nos jovens alunos, só seria entendida por aqueles que também passaram pela escola. Aliás, não era só a comida que trazia saudades, mas a escola em si. Menos é claro, os professores chatos, que variavam de casa para casa.

Gina ao sair do Salão Principal não se importou ao notar que dois olhos acinzentados seguiam-na. Provavelmente Malfoy ainda estaria irado com o vexame que ela o fez passar de tarde.

Subiu para o Salão Comunal. Estava cansada, por isso não conversou muito, e foi logo se deitar.

Fechou as cortinas da sua cama, ascendeu uma luz em sua varinha, e então pegou seu novo diário e o abriu. Ainda não havia escrito nele. Apenas tinha feito o feitiço para que o que ela escrevesse não fosse visto por pessoas não autorizadas. Ou seja, todas as pessoas, já que Gina não deu liberdade para que ninguém o lesse.

Começou a escrever, com sua pena, na primeira página.

_"Certamente sentia medo de escrever novamente em um diário, mas confio plenamente em Tessy, que me deu este. Sempre gostei de escrever o que sentia, é bom, nos dá leveza. Por isso esse diário, tão lindo, me acompanhará pelos meus novos dias._

Hoje foi um dos melhores dias que já tive. As pessoas não me reconheceram, e as que me reconheceram ficaram abismadas com a minha mudança. Ai... sinto vontade de gritar para o mundo inteiro que estou feliz, feliz como nunca estive...

Um fato que melhorou meu dia foi conseguir fazer o Malfoy perder o rebolado por alguns instantes. Como queria ter aquele momento registrado .

Opa, eu acho que posso fazer isso..."

Gina leu atentamente as Instruções que vinham anexas no diário. Poderia sim guardar uma lembrança. Era apenas enfeitiçar a caneta. Depois se concentrar na cena que queria ter registrada, encostar a caneta no papel e murmurar:

Ordelis lembranca.

Na página apareceu uma foto pequena que mostrava toda a cena aparecendo. Se ela quisesse ver a cena como se estivesse lá novamente era só tocar a imagem por 5 segundos com a caneta.

Com um sorriso nos lábios voltou a escrever:

_"...é, realmente posso fazer isso"_

Como fiquei feliz de ver o Malfoy daquele jeito, ele não me reconheceu, então falei que eu era a Virgínia Weasley, e ele ficou sem reação. Nunca mais sentirei tanto prazer em dar uma bela resposta à alguém, como senti quando fiz isso com o Malfoy, foi realmente incrível.

Mas parando de falar no Malfoy, estou contentíssima de estar de volta à Hogwarts...

Estava com tanta saudades de tudo aqui (menos do Snape), da comida, das aulas, do castelo.

Bom vou dormir agora, estou muito cansada, o dia foi bem cansativo.

_Gina"_

Apagou a luz da sua varinha, deitou-se em sua cama com um largo sorriso, e dormiu tranqüilamente aquela noite.

**Notas da Autora:** E aí? Muito ruim? Please, me mandem e-mails com comentários. Sei que é chato, mas please, please, please...

Preciso saber o q vocês estão achando. Como vou poder melhorar se não me falam o que está ruim e o que está bom?

Quem quiser falar comigo pelo MSN meu endereço é: agradecer muitíssimo a Déa Snape, que me mandou um e-mail fofi, que me deu forças para continuar a escrever. Déa amei seu e-mail, pode mandar quantos você quiser.

O próximo capítulo: **Casa dos Gritos.**

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV: Casa dos Gritos.**

Gina acordou feliz naquela manhã, tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, se sentia disposta, alegre. Enfim, de bem com a vida; e isso era tudo que ela poderia querer.

Levantou-se antes de qualquer uma de suas companheiras de quarto. Queria Ter tempo para se arrumar. Foi direto para o chuveiro, onde tomou um delicioso banho morno, afinal ainda estavam no verão. Colocou seu roupão, vermelho e dourado, e voltou ao dormitório.

Ué... a mais preguiçosa das quintanistas acordando mais cedo? -era Ágata que falava com uma voz sonolenta, e um sorriso divertido na cara amassada -Você tá com febre?

Não Táta, não estou com febre, apenas estou bem-humorada.

Ah claro... -foi a vez de Ágata ir ao banheiro, deixando Gina sozinha, já que as outras garotas dormiam feito pedras.

O que será q vou fazer hoje com o meu cabelo? -perguntou-se Gina enquanto tentava fazer penteados diferentes... Decidiu-se por usá-lo totalmente ondulado.

Gina esperou Ágata acabar de se arrumar, e quando ambas estavam prontas desceram para o Salão Comunal.

Oi Gina... Oi Ágata! -cumprimentou Hermione eufórica com o primeiro dia de aula.

Oi! -responderam as duas juntas.

Onde estão os garotos? -perguntou Gina à Hermione.  
Neste momento dois braços enlaçaram a cintura de Gina _"Falando de nós?"_ perguntou Harry; agora dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga, mas ainda a segurando pela cintura.

Opa... que intimidade é essa? -vociferou um Rony vermelho.

Calminha Roniquinho, você sabe que Gina é como se fosse minha irmãzinha... -explicou-se Harry largando Gina, e postando-se ao seu lado.

Será que podemos ir tomar café agora? -interrompeu Hermione bruscamente.

Vamos! - respondeu prontamente Ágata.

Hermione fitou os outros por um momento esperando uma resposta:

Claro! -responderam em uníssono.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, sentaram-se todos juntos, menos Ágata, e conversaram alegremente. Gina e Harry se davam muito bem. Depois que Gina decidira não mais chorar pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, a amizade florescera, pois agora conversavam com mais de duas monossilábicas frases.

Gina parou um momento de falar, o que pareceu um milagre à Rony, e lançou um olhar em todo o Salão Principal. Observou cada pessoa sentada nas mesas vizinhas, e em sua própria. Seus olhos pararam em uma pessoa de cabelos platinados que olhava o seu prato pensativo. _"Até que ele é bonito"_ pensou Gina, mas rapidamente balançou a cabeça, como que querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos, e depois repreendeu-se _"Ele é um Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, e isso basta"_. Quando seus olhos iam se endireitando novamente para a mesa da Grifinória, aqueles olhos azul acizentados se encontraram com o mel de seus olhos. Se entreolharam por um momento, logo depois Gina desviou seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy fazia igual...

_"Ela estava me olhando"_ pensava Draco à mesa da Sonserina. _"Será que ainda estão debochando de mim por não Ter reconhecido aquela estúpida Weasley?" "Ela me paga, quem mandou se meter com Draco Malfoy? Quem mandou? Agora vai pagar pelo que fez!"_ vociferava para si mesmo, quase espumando de raiva por Ter feito papel de palhaço na frente do _"Trio Maravilha"_.

_"Até que ela é bonitinha..."_ falava uma vozinha chata na sua cabeça, _"Não Draco, ela é a mais feia das criaturas... É uma Weasley, fraca, pobre e nojenta…"_, ralhou consigo mesmo, antes de levantar-se bruscamente se dirigindo para sua primeira aula: DCAT.

Como será a nova professora de DCAT? -perguntava Gina curiosa, ainda na mesa, para uma Hermione pensativa.

Tem aula com ela hoje? -intromete-se Neville.

Ãhn... bom, naum. Tenho Feitiços, Poções -fez uma careta -História da Magia e Herbologia.

Então pode deixar que a gente te conta como ela é no almoço. -foi a vez de Rony falar.

Bom acho que vou indo então! -anunciou para o Trio e Neville.

É melhor mesmo. -Ágata, que ficou na outra ponta da mesa com seu namorado, apareceu já puxando Gina do banco.

Então nós nos vemos no almoço. Boa Aula e sorte com o Snape. -Hermione disse também já se levantando.

Obrigada.

Aquele foi um dos piores dias de aula de sua vida. Todos os professores passaram tarefas. Tudo bem que era ano de NOM's, mas também não era preciso exagerar.

Uma coisa boa foi saber através de Harry, Rony e Hermione que a nova professora de DCAT, Charllote Ysteriun, era justa e boa no que fazia. Gina teria aula com ela apenas na Quarta e Sexta-feira.

Snape fez questão de fazer comentários maldosos em relação a mudança da garota, comentários do tipo que Gina recusava-se a guardar em sua mente, por serem demasiadamente desanimadores. Preferiu descer para o jantar e parar de pensar um pouco naquele dia desagradável.

Depois do jantar, que correu tranqüilo, Gina resolveu andar um pouco pelo jardim, ainda eram sete e meia e poderia passear por mais meia hora. Pegou seu caderno preto e grosso, e dirigiu-se para uma árvore levemente torta, porém aconchegante.

Sentou-se à beira da raiz e abriu o caderno. _"Onde parei?"_ perguntou-se mentalmente. _"Ah sim, na cena do beijo... Ainda não posso descrever um beijo"_. Tistronhamente Gina abriu em outra parte do caderno.

Meus textos e poesias. -disse olhando fixamente para o caderno. Releu seu último texto:

_Queria encontrar um amor este ano... Sim, agora sei que Harry não passa de mais um irmão pra mim._

Sabe, não tenho culpa de ser tão tímida, de nunca Ter beijado.

Estou realmente infeliz com minha situação amorosa, queria parar de perder tempo com atrações, como a com Harry, e me dedicar a um amor completo.

Sim, amor, aquele amor que pode superar coisas insuperáveis, que faça doer o coração só de pensar em nunca mais Ter aquela pessoa perto de você.

Será que amor assim existe? Amor de livros de romance, onde tudo começa apenas em um encontro de um olhar, passa pelas mais complicadas barreiras, e tem um fim pateticamente feliz?

Se isso existe, quero que tudo isso aconteça comigo, que nada seja fácil, que seja desse jeitinho. Que para uns pode ser ridiculamente romântico, mas que para mim é tudo que sempre sonhei.

Gina terminou de ler e fechou os olhos, sentiu aquele ar quente de fim de tarde roçar seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, pegou sua pena e começou a escrever:

_São pensamentos desse tipo que eu resolvi que ficariam em mim naquela viagem que fiz. Afinal, o que é uma vida sem amores, sem romance?_

Amor pra mim é o desconhecido, mas desejado. É tudo que eu ainda não sei, mas quero descobrir.

Tenho tanta vontade de saber como é amar alguém.

Um beijo, tudo que eu mais quero no mundo é sentir o sabor de um beijo. Espero que ele seja macio, que seja quente, e que seja de amor.

Porém, tenho medo de me apaixonar, é tudo tão desconhecido, que eu tenho medo de sofrer novamente, e voltar a ser a velha Gina. Isso não quero, voltar tudo novamente agora que me sinto tão bem, que me sinto tão segura. Se um amor puder destruir quem agora sou, não quero amar.

Mas, isso não é o que mais me preocupa, o que mais receio, é QUEM? Sim, tenho medo de quem será o dono da outra metade que falta do meu coração. Mas, e se não houver quem, se nunca ninguém me amar?

Não quero nem pensar nisso, não posso pensar. Só de me passar essa idéia pela cabeça, sinto uma angústia subindo em meu peito, e tenho vontade de chorar, e se ele não existir? E se meu destino for viver sozinha, com a boca ainda amarga, esperando apenas um amor e um beijo?

As duas metades do livro se chocaram bruscamente. Gina batera com toda a força aquele caderno. Seu destino não era aquele, e se por acaso fosse, ela mudaria.

O amor não muda o imutável, não supera o insuperável? Acharia seu amor, e faria de tudo para isso.

Gina reparou que havia uma folha caída aos seus pés, e não era do seu caderno. Era uma folha verde, e algo em prata estava escrito e reluzia com intensidade.

Gina pegou a folha e começou a ler , sem se importar de quem era:

_"Saco... Por que raios foi acontecer isso? Como eu pude não reconhecê-la? Agora certamente estarão debochando de mim. Mas isso não vai durar muito, porque eu juro que me vingo daquelazinha. Ainda por cima fica olhando pra mim durante as refeições com a maior cara de sonsa. Eu me vingo, juro que me vingo, e ela vai ser meu ponto alvo. Dos outros eu cuido depois"_

Gina segurou o papel com muita força, sabia de quem era aquilo, e de quem se referia a carta. Mas agora já sabia que Malfoy tramaria algo para cima dela, e não deixaria barato nenhuma coisa que ele fizesse.

Foi interrompida por uma voz irada que vinha do outro extremo do jardim.

Weasley me devolva isso...

Não sabia o por quê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas ele estava escrevendo tudo que lhe passava na mente. _"Qual é o problema?"_ perguntava-se furioso, e logo respondia _"Aquela Weasley fêmea"_. Apenas o fato de não Ter reconhecido um Weasley na frente de seu maior inimigo já fora o bastante para irritá-lo. Agora, toda a escola, inclusive a Sonserina, sabendo desse incidente já era humilhação demais.

_"Aquela Weasley fêmea me paga"_ dizia enquanto pegava um pergaminho abruptamente e uma pena, e se dirigia ao lado de fora do castelo.

Sentou-se em um lugar isolado, perto do lago, onde ninguém poderia lhe ver. Iria mandar uma carta ameaçadora àquela Weasley ridícula, e a faria desmentir os fato. Malfoy pensou melhor _"Não, isso não vai adiantar."_. Começou a escrever atrapalhadamente o que passava em sua cabeça, quando estava no final da última letra daquela _"carta"_, um vento forte a levou para trás dele. Esperou um pouco, depois levantou-se vagarosamente para pegar o pergaminho. Porém, quando se virou encontrou o pergaminho nas mãos de Gina. Esperançoso de que ela ainda não tivesse lido o que ele escrevera, Draco gritou a plenos pulmões:

Weasley me devolva isso.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente Malfoy começou a correr na direção de Gina e quando este chegava perto da moça, o vento sobrou forte novamente e levou o pergaminho, que agora estava frouxo nas mãos da garota.

Foi a vez de Gina sair correndo, e Malfoy correndo logo atrás. O vento continuava a levar o pergaminho. Draco alcançou Gina, estavam lado a lado, e aproximavam-se perigosamente do Salgueiro Lutador.

Em questão de segundos Gina estava caída no gramado, ainda verde, acertada por um galho da árvore, que com muita força e violência acertou a cabeça da moça.

Draco estava imóvel, não sabia o que fazer, estava sentindo algo estranho ao ver Gina, com seus longos cabelos vinho, caída no chão, parada. Deu um passo à frente, pisou em um galho seco, extremamente grande e pontudo, que estava repousado no chão. Achou melhor não arriscar ser pego ali com a garota, então pegou seu pergaminho e se dirigiu novamente ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina; ainda com uma sensação estranha dentro de si.

Gina aos poucos foi recobrando os sentidos, e se viu em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador, que provavelmente foi quem lhe acertou. Ao se levantar reparou que a árvore não se movia. Estava paralisada, olhou para o galho, e se aproximou da raiz do Salgueiro. Analisou atentamente até que reparou que aonde a ponta do galho batia havia um nó, bem discreto, possivelmente era ali que paralisava-se o Salgueiro.

Pensou bastante para analisar qual seria o propósito de paralisar um Salgueiro Lutador. Foi com esse pensamento que começou a passar a mão pelo chão, até que encontrou uma passagem, quando ia abri-lá percebeu que alguém estava se aproximando, então pegou seu caderninho, que estava na árvore torta, e correu para dentro do castelo.

Com muita dor de cabeça Gina se despediu de seus amigos e foi deitar, mas antes resolveu escrever no diário:

_"Dia chato, perturbado, cansativo, longo. Um dia HORRÌVEL..._

O que aconteceu? Tive aula de poções hoje, Snape tirou 15 pontos da Grifinória só por eu Ter espirrado com o cheiro da poção que fazíamos. Além é claro de me humilhar, e me insultar na frente de todos.

Os professores de todas as matérias passaram deveres, e é muita coisa, vou Ter que me organizar bem direitinho.

E para piorar o meu dia, estou com um a tremenda dor de cabeça, porque levei uma galhada do Salgueiro Lutador.

E tudo por culpa de quem? Do Malfoy. Ele escreveu em um pergaminho que quer se vingar de mim, por causa do que aconteceu ontem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele saiu correndo atrás de mim, porque eu peguei e li o que estava escrito, e sem perceber fomos parar perto daquela árvore estranha. Eu desmaiei, depois quando acordei o Salgueiro estava parado, e procurando achei algo por entre o gramado, mas não pude ver o que era, porque acho que alguém estava no jardim também.

Agora vou dormir, quem sabe a dor de cabeça passa? Ou quem sabe eu acorde na manhã de 1º de setembro, esperando ansiosa para voltar para Hogwarts, e descubra que esse dia não passou de um pesadelo...

_Gina"_

Fechou seu diário, encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu rapidamente.

A semana passou rápido. Gina estava completamente louca com o tanto de lições que os professores estavam passando. Pelo menos se fizesse toda a lição, no Domingo ficaria livre.

Já estavam na metade da tarde daquele Sábado ensolarado, quando Gina conseguiu terminar todas as lições. Para suas colegas e Ágata, terminar a lição tão rápido foi um feito incrível, já que elas ainda não estavam nem perto da metade dos deveres, mas para Gina demorou muito. A garota planejara muito como faria as coisas neste ano de NOM's, e decidiu-se por fazer o maior número de lições durante a semana, assim poderia no Sábado e Domingo estudar, ou passear e escrever um pouco.

Foi para o jardim aproveitar o lindo sol que fazia. Aquele ar fresco que batia em seu corpo, suavizando o calor que fazia, dava uma incrível sensação de paz. Gina que estava com seu inseparável caderninho, sentou-se mais uma vez na árvore torta. Ficou de olhos fechados por longos minutos, até que ouviu uma voz suficientemente fria para quebrar o calor que sentia no momento.

Dormindo sentada Weasley? -depois de Gina abrir os olhos reparou que Malfoy estava sozinho, e não com os seu capangas, Crabbe e Goyle. -Não tem cama para você em Hogwarts, ou você já se acostumou a dormir no chão?

Não teve graça Malfoy, principalmente porque você não tem que se meter na minha vida. É problema meu se eu tenho cama ou não, e você não tem que se meter nisso.

Weasley não me aborreça. -ameaçou ele.

Ah... e como vão seus planos para se vingar de mim, alguma idéia em especial?

Nenhuma suficientemente ruim pra aplicar em você! -retrucou Malfoy, ele não gostava nem um pouco do jeito que a garota o encarava, ou como ela o respondia.

Que bom! -Gina estava se achando completamente louca, como podia dar uma resposta dessas, quando alguém está te ameaçando dessa forma? De onde sairam essas palavras?

Draco observou Gina mais uma vez, enquanto esta estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Os olhos dele percorreram os cabelos soltos e lisos da garota, que emolduravam uma face delicada, com traços pequenos e bem-feitos. Passearam pelo corpo de Gina, que usava um vestido de alcinhas comprido e de seda amarela, que destacavam as curvas perfeitas da moça. Ela era realmente linda.

Gina se deu conta de que estava sendo observada por Malfoy. Então a moça, sem noção do que fazia, fez o mesmo. Como ele conseguia deixar os cabelos impecavelmente arrumados para trás? E aqueles olhos, como podiam ser tão enigmáticos? Quem falou que os olhos são a porta da alma, certamente não conheceu um Malfoy na vida, se não, não teria dito isto.

Os dois se encararam um pouco, olhos nos olhos, Gina fazia de tudo para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, mas Draco surpreendeu-se ao reparar em tanta pureza que aqueles olhos cor de mel passavam. Ela não lhe parecia uma garota tão pura assim, tão inocente. Parecia desinibida e tinha malícia.

Draco desviou seu olhar, olhou para o chão por um momento. Depois caminhou a passos tranqüilos pelo gramado do jardim, sem ao menos olhar para trás, ou dizer qualquer outra palavra.

Foi vendo o garoto de costa, que Gina se lembrou que queria descobrir o que tinha perto do Salgueiro Lutador.

Esperou que tudo estivesse tranqüilo para chegar perto da árvore, e com o galho pressionar o nó ao pé da raiz. A árvore então parou de se mexer; olhou mais uma vez atentamente para analisar se mais ninguém estava por perto e abriu aquela passagem que ficava junto ao gramado. Entrou por entre o túnel, e andou por um longo caminho até chegar em uma casinha pequena, sem móveis, e totalmente arranhada. Assustou-se por um momento, onde estaria, aquele lugar era escuro, as janelas eram tapadas por tábuas, foi aí que se lembrou:

A Casa dos Gritos, ela tem as janelas tampadas, eu provavelmente estou em Hogsmead. -olhou então por uma frestinha da madeira e pôde constatar que estava realmente na Casa dos Gritos.

Não devia entrar gente ali fazia um bom tempo, as paredes eram cobertas por teias de aranhas e muitos bichos mágicos. Gina resolveu "usar" a casa, ninguém sentiria sua falta, ninguém a usava provavelmente. Ali poderia ser seu esconderijo secreto, e onde poderia escrever em paz; apenas teria que limpar aquela bagunça.

Com um pouco de esforço, e muito tempo Gina arrumou a casinha. Ela continuava sem móveis, mas não haviam mais sujeiras, e as paredes não estavam mais arranhadas. A única coisa que incomodava Gina era o fato da pouca iluminação, que ela mais cedo ou mais tarde daria um jeito.

Gina só foi aparecer no castelo à noite, depois da hora do jantar, toda suja, e muito cansada. Nem teve ânimo de estudar; conversou animadamente com seus amigos, principalmente com Ágata, e depois de um longo banho, foi dormir.

**Notas da Autora:** Lá vem a Malu, escritora chata, de novo pedindo para vocês me mandarem comentários... Please, é muito importante pra mim, minha vida depende desses coments... ;D.

Mas falando sério, me mandem comentários falando o que vocês acharam da fic, e se querem que eu continue, está certo?

O próximo capítulo: **Denuncia.**

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V: Denuncia.**

O mês de setembro passou tão rápido como o verão. Agora o outono podia ser notado nas árvores que começavam a perder sua folhas, e pelo frio que fazia ao anoitece e ao amanhecer, sendo o dia regido por um sol reluzente.

Gina agora cada vez mais atolada com as lições que os professores passavam, mau conseguia Ter tempo para se esconder na Casa dos Gritos e escrever um pouco em seu caderno. Tinha voltado no lugar apenas mais 2 vezes, mas a diferença na casinha já dava para ser percebida. Com um feitiço indicado por Hermione, que a essas alturas já sabia que a garota se escondia na Casa, Gina pôde fazer com que a luz do sol entrasse mesmo sem tirar a madeira. Alguns lampiões enfeitiçados para flutuarem também se encontravam lá. E Hermione ajudara Gina a conjurar um sofá, para se acomodarem. Era um lugar aconchegante, e onde podiam ficar longe do mundo ao seu redor.

Gina acordou feliz no Sábado, por saber que iria a Hogsmead, estava ansiosa para tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas e comer alguns doces. Acordou cedo para poder se aprontar, ultimamente estava ficando mais vaidosa, mais até do que quando chegou de viagem com Tessy. A explicação nem mesmo Gina sabia, mas muitas vezes ela era pega totalmente aérea, como se estivesse em outro lugar, de vez em quando um certo loiro de olhos azuis era o dono dos pensamentos de Gina. Essa justificava-se pensando que apenas estava preocupada com o que ele estava aprontando.

Como aquele sol de outono não esquentava muito, Gina vestiu-se com uma jaqueta preta de couro de dragão, uma blusa vermelha de gola alta, uma saia também preta e muito colada, e botas de cano alto. Os cabelos estavam em um rabo de cavalo alto, e seus cabelos caiam lisos por suas costas.

Uahu Gina! -exclamou Ágata de boca aberta, mas mesmo fazendo todo esse teatro a garota não estava lá muito diferente de Gina. Usava uma blusa de manga comprida de um azul da cor de seus olhos, e uma calça jeans de boca larga, moda trouxa, com seus cabelos caindo soltos e enrolados por seu rosto.

Uahu, digo eu Táta!

Não vamos discutir por isso. Digamos Uhau para nós duas. -riu Ágata da cara estranha que Gina fez. -Mas me diz Gina, quem é o garoto?

Como? -assustou-se Gina.

É, o garoto, sei lá você anda muito aérea, e também vem se arrumando muito mais do que antes. E isso tudo junto quer dizer que você está gostando de alguém!

Nossa, não viaja Táta, eu só estou querendo sair bonita para ir em Hogsmead, e isso não tem nada de mais.

Sei... -desconfiou a outra.

Gina foi pensando do dormitório até as portas de carvalho no que Ágata lhe disse. Não podia estar gostando de ninguém, se não ela saberia, não saberia? Como alguém poderia gostar de outra pessoa sem saber? Simplesmente estava fora de cogitação. Depois conversaria mais a esse respeito com Ágata.

Assim foi para Hogsmead, ainda muito pensativa, mas um pouco mais animada do que antes.

Draco Malfoy passava seus tempos livres naquele Salão Comunal úmido da Sonserina. Ultimamente não estava passando muito bem, as cobranças de seu pai o estavam deixando irritado. Mesmo em Askaban Lúcio conseguia enviar cartas cobrando que ele fosse um Comensal da Morte. Draco não queria isso, não queria acabar do mesmo jeito que seu pai, e não queria se submeter a ninguém, mas como conseguiria dizer isso à, justamente Lúcio Malfoy? Também andava cansado de procurar um jeito de se vingar daquela Weasley, coisa que estava muito difícil, porque nada dava certo, nenhum deslize da garota, nada, absolutamente nada.

Draco se postou à frente das portas de Carvalho e logo adiante viu Gina conversando com Harry Potter, _"Nossa, como ela está linda!" _disse aquela mesma vozinha chata em sua cabeça. Mas seus pensamentos agora pouco importavam, o que estava assustando Draco era o fato de que apenas ao olhar para a garota seu coração disparou, e teve raiva de vê-la junta de Potter; que intimidade era essa entre eles?

Depois de algum tempo observando a cena, Draco voltou a si e saiu andando na direção de Gina, _"acidentalmente" _esbarrara na garota, que fitou-o com uma cara de fúria, enquanto Draco saia em direção a Hogsmead, como se tudo fosse absolutamente normal.

Depois daquele maravilhoso dia em Hogsmead, Gina estava totalmente cansada, mas ainda era muito cedo para dormir, então restara a opção de ir escondida até a Casa dos Gritos. Levou junto Ágata, que também já estava sabendo da Casa, pretendia esclarecer a situação de quem ela gostava; não que pensasse que realmente estava gostando de alguém, mas ficou intrigada com a questão.

Depois das duas se acomodarem no sofá, uma de frente para a outra, e jogarem alguns doces em cima do mesmo, Gina puxou assunto.

Ágata, eu queria que você me explicasse essa história de eu estar gostando de alguém, de onde você tirou isso?

Eu tenho 3 irmãs Gina, e a cada vez que elas começam a gostar de alguém elas ficam assim, totalmente no mundo da lua, começam a querer se arrumar mais, e às vezes elas nem se tocaram que estão fazendo isso porque estão gostando de alguém; é meio que involuntário.

Então é o que está acontecendo comigo, porque eu realmente não tenho idéia de estar gostando de alguém.

Pois é, eu li uma vez que essas coisas acontecem normalmente com quem esta desesperadamente procurando um amor, então quando aparece ela não percebe.

E como eu faço para descobrir de quem eu gosto, se é que estou gostando de alguém? -perguntou uma Gina confusa.

Bom o que eu faço com as minhas irmãs é o seguinte: eu mando elas lerem o diário delas desde quando começaram os sintomas, daí elas tem que anotar cada vez que o nome de um menino aparece no diário, quem mais aparecer é de quem você está gostando. Mas eu não sei se isso dá certo.

Tudo bem! Vale a pena tentar...

As duas conversaram muito naquele fim de tarde, a luz que entrava na casa era aconchegante, não era nem forte, nem fraca. Comeram doces até não poderem mais, deveriam Ter comido todo o estoque de doces que era para o mês inteiro. Táta teve que ir embora antes que Gina, porque ainda tinha que fazer um dever de poções complicadíssimo, que Gina já terminara.

A garota pegou seu diário, leu todas as páginas que tinham escritas, sem dúvida Malfoy era o que mais aparecia.

Bem que a Ágata falou que pode não dar certo, eu apaixonada por um Malfoy? Nem nos piores pesadelos. -mesmo sendo tão absurda a hipótese Gina parou e analisou, bem que ela o achava bonito. E sentia uma coisa estranha quando olhava em seus olhos, ou quando aquela Pansy se jogava para cima dele. -Não, isso deve ser porque estou preocupada com o que ele está aprontando. Eu odeio o Malfoy, não poderia amá-lo.

Pegou um livro de poesias trouxas, abriu em uma página qualquer:

_O ódio une_

O amor também

O amor é eterno

O ódio não.

Gina fechou o livro, que coisa mais estranha que ela sentiu quando leu aquilo, uma sensação desconfortável…

Draco Malfoy passeou desanimado por toda Hogsmead, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele; mas que estava acontecendo algo, isso estava. Não era comum se esbarrar com Draco Malfoy sem levar uma azaração, ou palavras irônicas, mas dessa vez isso aconteceu.

Voltou tarde de Hogsmead por causa de seu desânimo, quando entrava pelos portões de Hogwarts, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Aquela garota que andava grudada na Weasley, saía de um túnel perto do Salgueiro Lutador, que estava imóvel. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore para que não fosse visto por ela. Teve uma idéia. Esperaria para ver se Gina também saía de lá, quem sabe essa não seria a vingança perfeita.

Ficou lá parado atrás de uma árvore pelo que lhe pareceram horas, e que realmente foram horas, até que a Weasley saiu de lá. Draco manteve-se ali parado, não queria chamar a atenção de Gina. Esperaria ela sair e então iria embora. Antes da garota sair viu ainda ela apertando com um longo galho seco o nó do Salgueiro Lutador, e este começou novamente a se remexer.

Estava certo. Essa seria a vingança dele, faria ela ser punida por estar saindo de noite, e ainda por cima, por lugares não autorizados.

No dia seguinte ao passeio à Hogsmead Draco Malfoy foi até o zelador Filch e avisou-lhe do que a Virgínia Weasley estava fazendo. O Zelador ficou muito zangado, e foi direto conversar com o diretor Dumbledore.

Gina acordou com um barulhinho de coruja na janela, quando finalmente se levantou viu que uma coruja muito formosa estava querendo entrar no quarto, Gina então abriu o vidro e a coruja disparou para cima da mesa. A carta era para ela, assim que desamarrou a carta da perna da coruja, esta saiu voando sem esperar respostas.  
Abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_"Cara Virgínia Weasley, gostaria de conversar com a senhorita em minha sala, às 11h da manhã, neste Domingo._

A senha é "Fogos de artifício".

Atenciosamente; 

Alvo Dumbledore."

Gina assustou-se. O que será que o diretor queria falar com ela. Olhou no relógio, eram 10h30min. Tinha apenas 30min para se arrumar.

Na hora marcada Gina estava já na sala de Dumbledore. Esse com muita atenção recebeu a garota.

Sente-se por favor Srta. Virgínia. -disse o diretor indicando-lhe a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

Certo.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu quero com você, não? -Dumbledore parecia que lia os pensamentos dos outros, foi exatamente isso que Gina pensara a um momento atrás.

Sim diretor. -respondeu apreensiva.

Pois bem. Fiquei sabendo que a Srta. anda freqüentando a Casa dos Gritos, através da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, certo?

Éh... be-be-bem... É-é -si-sim . -apavorou-se Gina, será que seria expulsa da Escola?

Se acalme minha jovem, ninguém será expulso aqui. Queria apenas pedir para que você tome cuidado, não conte a ninguém da passagem. E sim, você pode continuar a entrar nela, desde que não muito tarde; e por favor não tire as tábuas das janelas, e não deixe ninguém saber disso.

Obrigada Diretor. -disse Gina bem mais aliviada, e muito feliz por não Ter perdido o seu lugar secreto.

De nada! -disse bondosamente Alvo.

Gina saiu feliz da sala do diretor, agora poderia entrar no seu esconderijo sem sentir que estava fazendo algo de muito errado. Mas o que estava lhe perturbando era quem poderia Ter contado isso ao diretor. Preferiu não pensar nisso no momento, pegou seu caderno, e entrou na Casa dos Gritos.

Quando ela finalmente entrou na casa deparou-se com Draco Malfoy olhando o local detalhadamente. Então deveria Ter sido ele, o idiota que queria se vingar, e não consegui nada no final.

Aproveitando que o garoto encontrava-se de costas, ela chegou bem perto dele, e ia gritar em seu ouvido algo como _"Idiota sem noção, o que você pensa que está fazendo?"_ ou apenas _"Não foi dessa vez que você conseguiu acabar com minha vida Malfoy!"_. Mas este virou-se rapidamente e fez com que Gina se desequilibrasse, porém, antes de cair ela puxou Draco pelo colarinho, obrigando-o a cair junto com ela.

Os dois caíram com muita força no chão. Gina bateu a cabeça e ficou totalmente tonta. Draco caiu em cima de Gina, e estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Gina ainda não tinha voltado ao seu estado normal e Draco aproveitou-se disso para ficar mais algum tempo olhando fundo naqueles olhos cor de mel, e sentindo o perfume adocicado e sedutor de Gina.

Quando a moça finalmente voltou a comandar seus pensamentos, deu-se de cara com Draco Malfoy em cima dela. Este olhava profundamente em seu olhos, ela sem poder desvencilhar-se olhou também nos olhos dele; que em vez de estarem totalmente inexpressivos como todas as outras vezes, estava confuso e calmo. Gina também sentiu o perfume dele, era algo estonteante, que inebriava, e a fazia achar Draco ainda mais bonito.

Draco não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, por que não saia simplesmente de cima dela? Por que o simples toque de seus corpos, de suas peles fazia seu corpo ficar bambo e sem controle? Por que sentia tanta vontade de beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos?

Na cabeça de Gina tudo estava tão confuso como na de Draco, nada fazia sentido, nada explicava algo tão estranho. Será que ela estava mesmo se apaixonando por ele? Será que o ódio era mesmo capaz de unir dois corações inimigos? E por que sentia que só poderia ser com ele, Draco Malfoy, o seu primeiro beijo?

Draco tocou de leve as mãos de Gina, surpreendeu-se com a temperatura quente de sua pele, parecia que a garota era feita de brasas, enquanto ele era feito de gelo. Sentiu Gina arrepiar-se assim que tocou-a, provavelmente ele estava muito gelado, o que causara uma sensação estranha na pele macia e quente de Gina, dando-lhe arrepios.

Draco esqueceu de tudo naquele momento, esqueceu das famílias, esqueceu das casas, esqueceu das intrigas. Gina esqueceu-se de tudo também, só pensava que o seu primeiro beijo seria agora.

Draco aproximou seus lábios dos de Gina, roçou-os bem de levinho, como se fosse apenas um atrativo. Gina não sabia o que fazer então ficou parada só esperando que ele fizesse tudo, mas no momento em que ele roçou seus lábios soube que um beijo não se faz sozinho, mas sim entre dois. Gina nunca pensara que Draco Malfoy pudesse ser tão carinhoso em um beijo. Ele envolveu a cintura de Gina com as mãos, devagarzinho, como se adivinhasse que esse era um momento especial pra Gina, foi aprofundando o beijo. Ela não cedia, continuava com seus lábios colados, não cedia nem um milímetro para que o beijo fosse mais fundo. Draco sentindo que não chegaria a lugar nenhum tão devagarzinho, desgrudou seus lábios dos da garota, e quando esta ia dizer alguma coisa, e entreabriu seus lábios, ele a beijou com todo fervor que tinha guardado em seu peito, beijou-a tão intensamente, que Gina no começo se assustou, mas logo percebeu qual era a intenção do rapaz, quando suas línguas começaram a ultrapassar os limites de suas próprias bocas e sentir cada pedacinho da boca do outro.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam aflitos, estavam sem fôlego, estavam arrependidos, não deveriam Ter feito isso, foi um erro, nunca daria certo um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Aquilo foi só uma coisa de momento, nada mais, foi só um momento de loucura em que duas pessoas carentes se entregaram ao beijo desejado pela carne.

Nada mais que isso.

Draco levantou, e ajudou Gina a se levantar, e sem dizer qualquer outra palavra saiu dali, enquanto Gina jogava-se no sofá e relembrava aquele beijo insano...

**Notas da Autora:** Nossa eu não pensei que seria tão rápido o primeiro beijo, mas enfim, nada vai acontecer muito rápido, esperem só que vocês verão como vai ser difícil o segundo...

Bom, e para não quebrar a rotina... Mandem comentários please, é muito importante para mim.

Beijocas estaladas **Malu **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI: Briga no dia das bruxas!**

O outono se intensificava mais a medida que o mês de setembro ia se acabando, dando lugar à outubro, o mês do dia das bruxas.

Draco e Gina tentavam levar a vida como se aquele dia em que se beijaram não tivesse existido, mas sinais ficaram em seus comportamentos e não passaram desapercebidos.

Gina você está bem mesmo? -perguntava Rony pela milionésima vez naquele mesmo dia.

Deixe-a em paz Rony, se sua irmã já disse que está bem, é porque realmente está! Ela não teria motivos para mentir para você, não é mesmo Gina? -irritou-se Hermione com a insistência do amigo.

Hã?... Ah sim, claro Mione. -respondeu Gina sem fazer idéia de qual era a pergunta, mas torcendo para que sua resposta fosse cabível.

Está vendo Rony? Não temos motivos para nos preocupar, agora vamos para nossa aula. -Hermione saiu puxando Rony pelo braço -Harry já deve estar nos esperando há séculos. Tchau Gina. -disse piscando para a garota -Boa aula para você!

Tchau, boa aula pra vocês também.

Gina voltou a ficar absorta em seus pensamentos. Há dias que não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, nem conversava tanto com seus amigos; o motivo da preocupação de Rony.

Ágata estava cada vez mais distante de Gina, alegando que a amiga não era como antigamente, o que de fato não era uma total mentira, ela realmente se afastou dos amigos.

Gina estava se perguntando mentalmente o que estaria acontecendo com ela, quando percebeu que estava praticamente sozinha no Salão Principal, e ainda nem havia tocado em sua comida.

Draco não estava muito atrás de Gina, mas como sempre fora frio e calculista, não era alvo de suspeitas, ninguém percebeu nada de diferente nele. Agora o garoto evitava dirigir-se cedo ao Salão Principal, pois controlava os horários em que Gina ia tomar seu café. Quando praticamente todos já haviam ido embora é que ele aparecia, sabendo que não encontraria mais a garota.

Aquele dia foi uma exceção.

Quando Draco irrompeu no Salão Principal quase vazio, não pode deixar de notar uma cabeleira vinho. Gina olhava para seu prato pensativa, enquanto remexia sua comida com o garfo.

Draco estacou no meio da entrada. Só de olhar aqueles cabelos, a imagem do beijo lhe aparecia na mente, e por incrível que pareça um sorriso maroto desenhou seus finos lábios.

Foi quando aqueles olhos cor de mel estreitaram-se na direção da imagem sorridente, aliás, uma rara imagem sorridente de Draco Malfoy. Assim como em Draco, a imagem do beijo veio como um flexe em sua cabeça. Nunca iria esquecer aquele beijo, ele fora tão bom e inesperado.

Mas ambos não podiam ignorar a culpa que sentiam por aquele beijo, e como num estalo os dois voltaram ao mundo real.

Os dois sorriam.

Gina contemplou aquele sorriso, como se fosse o único que veria naqueles lábios do rapaz.

Draco sentiu seu coração disparar quando pela primeira vez a viu sorrir, e seu coração deu pulos de alegria em saber que aquele sorriso era dele, e o sorriso era só para ele, para ninguém mais.

Vendo que não conseguiria comer nada, Gina se levantou e caminhou até mais ou menos onde Draco se encontrava, ainda parado. Foi quando ouviram o berro de uma quartanista da Grifinória, que saiu correndo desembalada pelo Salão Principal, batendo com muita força em Gina, que se desequilibrou e tropeçou em suas próprias vestes, quase se estatelando no chão.

Porém dois braços fortes seguraram-na, era Draco que enlaçara seus braços na cintura da garota, depois levantou-a, fazendo com que Gina ficasse novamente de pé, firme.

Gina ficou muito sem graça, certamente não tinha sorte com desequilíbrios. Da última vez o desequilíbrio acabou com um beijo, o beijo que a atormentava sempre, fosse noite ou dia.

Obrigada! -agradeceu antes de sair correndo em direção à sala de Transfiguração, onde teria sua primeira aula do dia.

De nada! -respondeu o rapaz quando Gina não poderia mais ouvir.

Draco que ficara sem fome com toda aquela confusão, virou-se elegantemente, também em direção a sala de sua primeira aula.

Assim se passava lentamente outubro, o frio assolando cada vez mais o castelo, enquanto lembranças atormentavam a cabeça de dois alunos daquela escola de magia...

Cada vez que se encontravam turbilhões de pensamentos passavam por suas cabeças. Um sentimento estranho, talvez desconhecido, fazia bater o coração mais forte. Ambos não sabiam se esqueciam ou não aquele beijo.

Para Gina tudo estava sendo mais difícil, mesmo mudando muito, ela continuava frágil. Mas a fragilidade era em seus sentimentos. Estava cada vez mais desconfiada de que estava se apaixonando pelo miserável e repugnante do Malfoy.

Draco, apesar de estar estranho por dentro, levava sua vida normalmente, não chamando a atenção de ninguém. Mas sentia que algo havia mudado em si, e nenhuma suspeita lhe ocorria em mente como culpada por se sentir daquela maneira estranha.

Foi na véspera do Dia das Bruxas que Gina resolveu esquecer Draco Malfoy (ou pelo menos tentar esquecer) e voltar a conversar com seus amigos normalmente. Mas antes de tudo, precisaria pedir desculpas à Ágata, de quem mais se afastara, e de quem mais sentiu falta.

Gina se encontrava no dormitório feminino, desceu as escadas circulares em direção ao Salão Comunal, a fim de conversar com Ágata. Foi encontrá-la sentada em um canto do salão, totalmente sozinha e absorta em seus pensamentos. Gina resolveu que iria mesmo falar com ela.

Hum... Ágata poderia conversar com você um instante? -começou Gina timidamente.

Claro! -respondeu a outra baixando mais sua cabeça, e encarando com muito interesse seus sapatos.

Ah Táta! Me desculpe, eu sei que estou sendo uma péssima amiga e que te deixei de lado todos esses dias, mas me entenda eu estou com um enorme problema, eu não sei como resolvê-lo. Me desculpe de verdade, eu sou tão idiota... -disse em um fôlego só, parecia que aquela era a única oportunidade que teria para se desculpar com sua amiga.

Tudo Bem...

Ágata? -perguntou Gina preocupada com sua amiga que ainda tinha a cabeça baixa. -O que houve amiga? Pode me contar se quiser...

Ah Gina! -Ágata se jogou nos braços da amiga. -O Brian terminou comigo, eu estava tão mal por não poder contar isso à ninguém, você sabe que é minha única amiga. Queria tanto desabafar contigo, mas você andava tão distante e estranha que eu não quis perturbá-la.

Se possível Gina se sentiu ainda pior do que já estava, vendo Ágata assim. Se ela soubesse que a amiga tinha terminado com o namorado, teria parado com aquela _"greve de amigos"_ antes e teria procurado-a.

_"Que burra que você foi Gina, ai, eu não acredito. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida."_ Ralhava Gina consigo mesma em pensamento.

As duas ficaram ali conversando a manhã inteira daquele Sábado nublado e frio. A cada lágrima que Ágata soltava Gina parecia afundar mais no poço que agora se encontrava.

Depois daquele cansativo dia em que Gina ouviu a amiga, sentiu-se mal, estudou, sentiu-se mal, conversou com seus outros amigos, e sentiu-se mal mais uma vez, somente uma cama quentinha e um sono profundo poderiam trazer suas energias de volta.

Era Dia das Bruxas, e teria uma festa logo à noite.

Gina ainda não se sentia animada o suficiente para uma festa, mas como queria que Ágata se animasse, o que seria bem difícil, faria um esforço e iria também.

Aprontou-se com uma saia de couro preta longa, uma blusa preta de gola olímpica, e uma jaqueta também de couro preta.

Dumbledore esse ano havia inventado de fazer um pequeno baile após o jantar, no qual os alunos teriam que se vestir como quisessem, mas de preferência com roupas escuras.

Gina a muito custo fez Ágata vestir um longo vestido azul-marinho, e a arrastou para a festa.

Tudo estava transcorrendo absolutamente bem, quando um certo garoto arrogante da Sonserina passou por Gina. Pansy Parkinson, uma garota também da Sonserina, que vivia junto de Draco, estava em seus encalços. Crabbe e Goyle não estavam junto com Draco Malfoy.

Gina estava sentada junto com Ágata em uma mesa bem escondida. Logo um lindo garoto sétimanista da Corvinal veio tirar Ágata para dançar, e esta que não era boba aceitou, talvez conseguisse fazer ciúmes em Brian.

Gina ficou sozinha ali, poderia até ter ido dançar, pois recebeu vários convites, ou simplesmente ter ido sentar com seus amigos, mas a idéia tentadora de ninguém para atormentá-la venceu. Depois de um tempo sentada avistou Malfoy sentado entediado em uma cadeira. Não pode desviar o olhar diante daquela linda figura.

Draco que sempre usava seus cabelos impecavelmente arrumados para trás, tinha os cabelos revoltos, caindo-lhe a frente dos olhos. Sua veste era de um azul-acinzentado da cor de seus olhos, o que o deixava mais bonito do que o normal.

Ele também a notara, estava estonteantemente linda, como sempre estava, aliás. Mas não deveria ficar pensando nessas coisas, já que Gina era um Weasley, uma raça de baixo nível, mais inferiores até do que ratos.

Foi quando Gina viu Pansy Parkinson se aproximar de Draco e puxá-lo para um canto isolado do Salão. Mesmo sendo isolado Gina podia ver claramente o que acontecia ali.

E não foi nada que a deixasse alegre. Pansy agarrou-se a Draco e lhe forneceu um caloroso beijo de dar inveja.

A raiva subiu a cabeça de Gina.

Saiu desembestada pelo Salão Principal, ainda apinhado de alunos, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas, que não se preocuparam com a situação que Gina estava e voltaram a dançar felizes.

Mas uma pessoa ali se preocupou com a garota.

Naturalmente saiu do Salão Principal e depois que ninguém mais poderia vê-lo saiu correndo em direção do Salgueiro Lutador.

Depois de um cansativo percurso chegou até uma casinha miúda. Em um sofá encontrava-se jogada uma garota de cabelos vinhos, que chorava compulsivamente...

Draco aproximou-se dela, sentou sorrateiramente no sofá e tocou de leve o ombro da garota. Era lastimável vê-la assim. Algo em seu coração parecia que ia desmoronar vendo Gina chorando tanto, parecia que na realidade quem estava chorando era ele e não ela.

Gina assustou-se com o ato do garoto e deu um pulo do sofá, ficando frente á frente com Draco.

Sai daqui. -pediu Gina com a voz fraca.

Por que você está chorando? -fingiu Draco que não ouvira a garota o mandando sair dali.

Sai daqui, por favor! -insistiu com um fio de voz.

Só se você me disser o que está acontecendo.

AH VOCÊ QUER SABER? ENTÃO TÁ... -Gina tentava se manter calma, mas de repente uma súbita raiva tomou conta de seus atos, e de sua fala. -Eu, Virgínia Weasley declaro que estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, e estou assim porquê o vi se agarrando com a tal da Pansy Parkinson. Feliz agora Malfoy?

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse na cabeça de Draco. Ele não esperava que ela faria uma declaração de amor para ele ali. O garoto voltou a realidade. Ela dissera que estava apaixonada, oh, será que ele também estava? Vendo a gravidade da situação, escolheu seu melhor tom de voz mais frio e sarcástico:

Ora... Bela declaração de amor a sua Weasley. Mas você não quer que eu diga o mesmo, não?

NÃO, NÃO QUERO! -respondeu antes de jogar-se novamente no sofá e chorar cada vez mais.

_"Burro, idiota. Consegui fazer a Weasley chorar ainda mais."_ pensava Draco consigo. Ficou um tempo observando a jovem, que povoava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias, e repassando todas as coisas que sentia quando à via, e mais o sentimento que lhe invadiu o coração ao vê-la sair daquele jeito do Salão; concluiu que também estava apaixonado por ela, e muito apaixonado.

Era horrível pensar que gostava de uma Weasley, mas enfim, gostava, e disso agora ele tinha certeza.

Weasley... Eu... -recomeçou ainda com o mesmo tom de voz. Se soubesse o que viria a seguir, teria permanecido quieto.

Gina virou-se lentamente, saindo do sofá e ficando de pé, Draco imitou-a, e com toda a voz que lhe restava começou a gritar novamente:

SAIA DAQUI AGORA! SE QUISER CONTAR ISSO PARA TODO MUNDO, CONTE! VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR DESGRAÇAR AINDA MAIS A MINHA VIDA. O SIMPLES FATO DE EU TE AMAR JÁ ESTÁ SENDO SUFICIENTEMENTE HORRÍVEL PARA MIM. -suas pernas começaram a fraquejar. -SAI DAQUI! SAI daqui, sai... -Gina caiu no chão de joelhos. Cada vez mais achava que o que sentia por Draco aumentava, e desde o dia em que se beijaram aquilo se tornara gigantesco e forte.

Cada palavra que saiu da boca daquela jovem feriu sua alma, era como se mil facas tivessem sido enfiadas sem piedade em seu corpo, doía mais que uma maldição imperdoável. Vê-la caindo daquele jeito no chão foi a gota d'água. Ajoelhou-se à frente da garota e com delicadeza levantou seu rosto, ela o abraçou.

Foi o melhor abraço de sua vida, ela o abraçou com tanto amor, parecia que não queria que ele fosse embora.

A culpa de estar abraçado a uma Weasley tomou conta do seu ser novamente, o que diria o seu pai se ele chegasse e contasse que gostava de uma cabeça-vermelha? A cena de seu pai gritando e dizendo que os mataria passou rápido em sua cabeça, assustando-o.

Num movimento brusco jogou a menina com toda força no chão, fazendo-a cair de costa.

Estupidamente falou à moça caída aos seus pés:

Não toque novamente em mim _Weasley_ -cuspiu a última palavra, -não se atreva a lançar um olhar para mim, não cruze o meu caminho. Ouviu bem?

Ele saiu pela passagem e voltou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Ela continuou caída no chão da pequena Casa dos Gritos, e foi assim que ela adormeceu aquela noite.

No dia seguinte ao Dia das Bruxas Gina não foi a nenhuma aula, não foi tomar café, e nenhuma das outras refeições.

Acordou totalmente exausta.

Depois que todos já tinham ido para suas aulas, foi sorrateiramente até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ainda com os olhos inchados dirigiu-se ao dormitório e separou uma roupa de lã que Tessy lhe dera e que era muito confortável e quente.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um delicioso e demorado banho, que fez a energia voltar as suas veias novamente. Ela se trocou, e voltou para o Salgueiro Lutador, entrando novamente na Casa dos Gritos.

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a escrever demoradamente em seu diário:

_Oh, se é possível eu não sei, mas eu realmente estou gostando daquele garoto._

Não que eu não queira me ver livre dele, aliás, não pensar mais nele seria a melhor coisa para mim agora, só que eu sinto que morreria se não pudesse mais vê-lo.

Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, cada vez que olho para ele sinto meu coração bater descompassado, minha alma fica contente, e eu suplico pelo contato entre nossos corpos, entre nossos lábios.

Ontem ao vê-lo aos beijos com Parkinson meu ser se irrompeu em lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas. Não pude conter o ódio que sentia, não por ele estar beijando outra, mas porque eu queria ser a outra.

Ainda não sei se realmente amo Malfoy, mas sei que estou apaixonada. É tão confuso pensar que em apenas dois meses meus sentimentos por ele mudaram tanto. E foi algo tão involuntário, de repente vi que sentia uma forte atração por ele, e que eu não poderia fugir. Afinal, mesmo com todas as minhas mudanças, continuo sendo Virgínia Weasley. A garota romântica e apaixonada de sempre.

Disse que não derramaria mais lágrimas por ninguém, mas é impossível quando se é apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais frio que conheço. 

Acho melhor tentar esquecê-lo, nunca vai dar certo. É um amor impossível e não correspondido.

Gina sentia-se fria por dentro, gelada, mas sabia que o gelo fora causado por uma onde fria que passou-lhe pela vida, foi Draco Malfoy que sempre que passava, gelava seu coração, enquanto a _"ruiva"_ aquecia-lhe a alma.

Um o contrário do outro, o gelo de Draco Malfoy, e o fogo de Virgínia Weasley, dois corações separados pela vida, pelas rivalidades, pelo ódio, mas simplesmente unidos pelo amor. Dois sentimentos contrários, ódio e amor, e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, ligavam dois corações.

Gina começou a escrever uma poesia que lhe veio à mente, sem prestar atenção em seu significado, apenas escreveu:

_Ardor em coração firme nascido!_

Pranto por belos olhos derramado!

Incêndio em mares de água disfarçado!

Rio de neve em fogo convertido!

_Tu, que um peito abrasas escondido,_

Tu, que em meu rosto corres desatado,

Quando fogo em cristais aprisionado,

Quando cristal em chamas derretido.

_Se és fogo como passas brandamente?_

Se és neve, como queimas com porfia?

Mas ai! Que andou Amor em ti prudente.

_Pois para temperar a tirania,_

Como quis, que aqui fosse a neve ardente,

Permitiu, parecesse a chama fria.

Draco notou que Gina não aparecera nas refeições e inconscientemente preocupou-se com a garota. Estava quase aceitando o fato de que gostava dela, mas era muito difícil. Já gostara de outras garotas antes, mas com Gina era muito diferente. O que ele sentia por ela era mais forte, mais arrebatador, mais profundo. E mesmo que gostasse dela não mudaria o fato de que não poderiam ficar juntos, não ele sendo um Malfoy.

_"Um Malfoy não ama, nenhum Malfoy amou, e não serei eu quem vai amar"_ pensava Draco jogado em sua cama no dormitório do sexto ano da Sonserina. Lembrou-se do dia que foi selecionado para sua casa, nos poucos segundos em que o chapéu ficou em sua cabeça.

_"Draco Malfoy -chamou a Professora Minerva._

_Ele dirigiu-se elegantemente até o banco, a professora colocou o chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, e logo uma vozinha começou a falar em sua mente:_

_Um Malfoy... Ora, mas um Malfoy diferente... Mas ainda assim um Malfoy: SONSERINA"._

Lembrando-se das palavras daquele chapéu imundo, Draco se perguntou se o fato dele amar alguém o faria diferente do restante de sua família? Podia até ser, amar era algo que realmente o diferenciaria dos outros Malfoy's. Mesmo assim o risco de ser morto pelo seu pai se soubesse o que se passava ainda o atormentava, e por isso não falaria com Gina sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

**Notas da Autora:** OIIIIII! Bom, é o seguinte, eu preciso de coments, por favor me mandem e-mails, e quem quiser me adiciona no msn: 

Bom gente, me deixem coments, se vocês soubessem como eu fico feliz quando recebo um... obrigado a todos que comentaram votaram e os que apenas estão lendo, isso já é uma honra para mim...

A poesia se chama: **"Aos Afetos e Lágrimas Derramadas na Ausência da Dama a Quem Queria Bem"** de **Gregório de Matos**.

O próximo capítulo: **"Declaração..."**

Beijocas estaladas **Malu**


End file.
